


ittetsu

by rookfire



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 02:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15764469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rookfire/pseuds/rookfire
Summary: iwaoi is life help me





	ittetsu

**一徹 [ いってつ] 。  
Adjectival noun.   
Tenacious, undaunted, indomitable.**

When your mask is ripped away,  
when your threatened heart is exposed,  
when your arm is raised to punish–  
he shakes you into sense,  
and he pushes you forward.  
  
When he stumbles and falls into doubt,   
when he cannot lift his head,   
when he is standing still,   
your hand is at his back,  
and you drive him into motion.   
  
You strive with him,  
you strive against him,  
to be first, to be best.  
Together, you are indomitable;  
together, you can conquer the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> that their names form the word for dauntless just really gets to me. this is literally the sole reason why i wrote this thing.
> 
> third line references kittebasu's to be first / to be best, which is, imo, THE BEST IWAOI FIC


End file.
